


Something New

by starscreamerz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamerz/pseuds/starscreamerz
Summary: i literally barfed this out please help





	Something New

Bumblebee whimpered as Starscream's claws gently spread the lips of his valve open. His glowing node was exposed, and Starscream chuckled as his opening clenched on nothing. Lubricant gushed from the hole; Starscream's optics flashed.  
"Look how desperate your little valve is for me. Poor little valve, so wet and empty. Do you want me, Bee?"  
Bee nodded desperately, whimpering again as he heard the click of Starscream's panels sliding open.  
"F-frag!" He cried out as his conjunx pressed his own valve to his. They both began to rock against one another. Bee cried out at the wet slide of their openings sliding against one another, shaking as overload crept up on him. Starscream cried out, his talons digging into Bee's hips as lubricant gushed onto the other's valve and dripped onto the berthsheets. The feel of warm lubricant squirting onto him was enough to tip Bee over the edge: he shook and sobbed as overload took him.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Enjoy that?" Starscream said into the darkness. Bumblebee snuggled closer to him and sighed.  
"Yeah. It was different," he giggled. "But a good different. I liked it,"  
"Good,"  
"I wanna do it again some time. Not right now though. Sleepy."  
Starscream chuckled and held him closer.  
"Sleep then, Bee. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hurt me my bf bullied me into posting this


End file.
